This is a new application for a 5 year program for pre- and postdoctoral training in Immunology and Infectious Disease. The program's goal is to develop a well-educated, diverse workforce of scientists capable of responding to the nation's health needs. The emergence of new infectious agents, the potential for misuse of pathogenic microbes and their products, coupled with the increasing incidence of disease linked to autoimmunity and allergy, demonstrate the growing need for dedicated, creative scientists with expertise in Immunology and Infectious Disease research. The Immunology and Infectious Disease Program at Indiana University School of Medicine offers students and fellows formal and applied training to meet this need in an interactive, multi-disciplinary medical center environment. The program's fourteen preceptors and resource faculty are drawn from both basic and clinical sciences, offering trainees exposure to advanced molecular and cellular technologies as well as the chance to gain knowledge from patient samples and in vivo models of disease. Strengths of the program include the diversity of research problems addressed by the faculty, and preceptors' track record of relevant, quality publications and external funding. Trainees will benefit from active, collaborative research including NIH-funded program projects and centers, as well as opportunities for co-mentoring. Comprehensive training is offered through didactic courses including classes in bioethics, research seminars, an established journal club, a grant writing workshop, and hands-on faculty mentoring. Support is requested for 3 predoctoral trainees, 3 postdoctoral fellows, and 3 short-term graduate students to study in this program at Indiana University School of Medicine. Trainees will work with experienced faculty from the Departments of Microbiology and Immunology, Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Medicine (Infectious Disease, Pulmonary) and Pediatrics. Short-term trainees are part of an initiative to transition minority students into pre- and postdoctoral training, and ultimately careers in academic research.